


To Paint a Song

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Painter Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Castiel could definitely better focus on his last assignment of the semester if his neighbor didn’t take himself for Mariah Carrey.





	To Paint a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 24 prompt: "Singing Christmas songs loudly"  
> Square #19 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "artist au"

Castiel was absolutely aggravated. This was the third draft for his end of semester assignment and he still didn’t know what to draw. He’d already asked for an extension, and had only a day and a half left to submit a graphite drawing that would be good enough for him to pass Crowley’s class.

He hated graphite and he hated Crowley. He hated to have to spend the first half of his Christmas break on this stupid assignment.

He’d stayed all alone instead of going back to his family’s for Christmas and yet Castiel simply couldn’t concentrate. His downstairs neighbor had spent the last two days belting Christmas songs at the top of his lungs. To know that all this random guy wanted for Christmas was you did not help Castiel focus at all.

On the contrary, there was more and more chances that his graphite project would turn into the kind of modern art that was more anger outlet than anything else.

After two hours non stop of cheesier and cheesier songs, sung loudlier and loudlier, Castiel decided he had to do something. He stomped out of his room and followed the off-key singing downstairs, cursing the kind of madman that would think Silent Night was an appropriate song sing so loudly.

He knocked on the door, decided to give this would be Pavarotti a piece of his mind, but when the man appeared behind the door, the words suddenly escaped Castiel.

This was not just some dude, this was a literal Adonis. How come Castiel had never seen him before? That man should have been modeling for the classical sculpture course. Castiel glanced down as subrepticely as he could; yes, given what these nice-fitting jeans let him guess, the nude painting course too.

“Hello,” Castiel did manage to say before the man could remark on his silence. “I was trying to work and... Could you perhaps sing less loudly?”

“Oh yeah, of course! I’m sorry man, my brother told me there wouldn’t be anyone else in the building during the holidays,” the man said with a self-deprecating smile that made Castiel want to paint murals. “I’ll be sure to be more quiet, don’t worry.”

He was about to close his door and go back to a world where Castiel couldn’t see his beautiful face, and Castiel couldn’t let it happen.

“Wait! Would you...would you agree to pose for me?”

The man was taken aback by the request, a reaction that made much more sense than Castiel asking a nosy neighbor for a favor. And just as Castiel was about to return to his apartment, embarrassed by how inappropriately he’d just behaved, the man said yes.

“I’m Dean, by the way,” the man also said, with a smile so charming Castiel wanted to melt into a puddle of goo and use this goo to paint Dean’s smile all over the world.

They went back to Castiel’s place, and even though graphite could never do him justice, Dean posed for what would turn into the best grade of Crowley’s class.

Dean went on modeling for Cas for the next semester, and a few assignments in, Dean kissed him. Castiel was not enough of a fool not to kiss him back.

So that was how, on what turned out to be the best Christmas break of his life, Castiel gained a muse and a boyfriend in one fell swoop, but lost the right to complain about Dean’s loud singing for the rest of his life.

He decided he could live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/181397069830/fic-to-paint-a-song)


End file.
